good times
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: mokuba's new girlfriend(me) is causing hell for the yugioh cast. yamiyugi joeymai bakuraryou setoserenity teatristan mokubame!


Red rose- red rose here! And im making a story with ma in it ^____^ and im gonna get on the people of yugioh's nerves ^_^ so please r+r ^___^ not that r+r, im sure you deserve it though...but after you read and review  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh! Or dodge! Or a dodge viper! I wish I did though, cause all we have inour drive way is my granma's stupid olds (we had it shipped from new york, and its so ugly!) and an o so common and stupid green ford explerer!  
  
Sooooo ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^____________________________________________^  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
Mokuba- wanna come over today rose?  
  
Red rose(a/n red rose- sorry im just really used to that)- sure, I got nothing else to do  
  
Mokuba- kool..meet you after school? (a/n- lets pretend he's in high school k?)  
  
Red rose- yeah, c you later! *leans down to hug mokuba and starts to run to her class*  
  
Principal- what did I say about public displays of affection?  
  
Red rose-*while running* sorry mr. Dude! Sorry I cant talk! I got classes!* gets swallowed up by the ocean of people*  
  
Mr. Dude- and no running in the halls!  
  
Mokuba- she never learns does she, sir?  
  
Mr. Dude- don't you have a class, young man?  
  
Mokuba- actually, I have to cover for my brother in a meeting today, he's sick  
  
Mr. Dude- oh, well then, carry on  
  
Mokuba- will do sir! *mumbles under breath* he falls for it every time...now to get to class  
  
Mokuba walks into the classroom five minutes late, which earned him stares from almost everyone in the room. They all go back to what they were doing once they realized who it was.  
  
Teacher- and what is your excuse, mr. Kaiba?  
  
Mokuba- conference call.  
  
Teacher- oh.ok, sit down and turn to page 276  
  
Mokuba-*sits down* /heh, they're all suckers..who hired these fools?/  
  
After school in front of the parking lots, red rose waits for mokuba while a red dodge viper rolls by../ wow, god, I want that...but with two white stripes... yeah, that'd look cool/  
  
Mokuba- I you want, I could by you one.  
  
Red rose- oh really! Wait, how'd you know I was thinking 'bout that?  
  
Mokuba- by the way you were staring at it, how could I not know?  
  
Red rose- how do you know I was staring at the car and not the guy?  
  
Mokuba- because you wouldn't like that damn bastard, and he's not your type.  
  
Red rose- true, true,...so your saying you're my type  
  
Mokuba- yes  
  
Red rose- ok ^____^ where's your limo?  
  
Mokuba- it should be here..i'll call the chauffeur *starts dialing numbers* hello..why aren't you here yet..oh.really? Cool.ok*hangs up*  
  
Red rose- ...aaand?  
  
Mokuba- they were picking up my brother, you'll get to meet him!  
  
Red rose- really? Cool ^_^  
  
The limo pulls up and the chouffuer opens the door.  
  
Red rose- ohhhh the star treatment! I love it!  
  
Seto- *sitting in the car* /goddamit, that must be mokuba's new girlfriend.., she doesn't sound too smart/  
  
Red rose and mokuba get into the car and seto studies red rose, and thinking some really mean things(a/n- seto hates me.T_T)  
  
Red rose-* sticks her hand out waiting for it to be kissed*  
  
Mokuba-*whispers to red rose* the star treatment ends with my brother  
  
Red rose- oh, ok.hello mr. Seto kaiba!  
  
Seto- don't call me that.  
  
Red rose- ok what do you want me to call you then..but not mr.kaiba 'cause that's what the teachers say in school and I don't want to sound like the devils that run the school...  
  
Mokuba- just call him kaiba, that's what everybody does *whispers to red rose* they also call him ass, asshole, bastard..oh the list goes on  
  
Red rose- *giggles**looks at seto* *rolls on the floor laughing*  
  
Mokuba- -__-U /god, I hope she doesn't blurt something out..if she does, I'll be grounded 'till im old and disturbing/  
  
Red rose- *recovers herself* I wouldn't do that mokuba,  
  
Mokuba- how'd you know?  
  
Red rose- I could tell by your face.^_^  
  
Mokuba- oh, yeah,  
  
Red rose- but you, kaiba, I cant tell anything from your face *starts to poke at seto's face*  
  
Mokuba- eep! Uhhh rose.I wouldn't...*seto starts to strangle red rose* ahhhh seto stop that! *tries to pull seto off red rose*  
  
Red rose-geh, you're not very nice, but you do have really pretty eyes (a/n- there's a really funny inside thing to go with that)  
  
Mokuba- what?  
  
Red rose- relax.I like yours better ^__^  
  
Mokuba- ok ^^;  
  
Seto- you don't look mokuba's age...  
  
Mokuba- that's because she's four years older than me ^^;  
  
Seto- what! Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba- just look at her seto.  
  
Seto- *looks down to find red rose playing with his trench coat* what in the hell are you...never mind *pulls red rose off his trench coat and puts his hands on her shoulders*  
  
Red rose- you have big hands, you know what they say about big hands, don't you? ^_~  
  
Seto- geh! *takes his hands off and tries to back away, but he cant, 'cause the seat's there*  
  
Mokuba- rose..*pulls red rose away towards him*  
  
Red rose- I was just saying-  
  
Mokuba- we know what you were saying.  
  
Seto- sigh *rubs his temples* ok, miss rose, where are you from anyway?  
  
Red rose- *says in a matter-of-factly way* well, if you don't know where babies come from..you shouldn't be running a company  
  
Seto- did you just call yourself- never mind, what country did you come from?  
  
Red rose- I didn't come from a country...  
  
Seto- O.O...ok.then where do you come from  
  
Red rose- I don't come from a country..you should really take a babies class or something, I came from a person silly ^_^  
  
Seto- geh, there's no getting through to her  
  
Mokuba- she's from America, seto  
  
Red rose- gee, how can you be related to mokuba, he's really smart...and you don't even know where babies come from..  
  
Seto- what do you want to do with your life, miss rose?  
  
Red rose-.............ohhhhh im supposed to answer now? *seto does an anime fall* well I want to be a neuroscientist just like my uncle, well actually he was a neurosurgeon, but I don't want to cut people up like that ^_____^(a/n- that's all true too^___^)  
  
Seto- you're uncle was a brain surgeon? And you want to be a scientist? BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*starts to choke* too funny, too too funny  
  
Red rose- *sniffles* mokuba...your brother's laughing at me...*huggles mokuba*  
  
Mokuba- *huggles red rose* --____-- rose, he just doesn't know you like I do.  
  
Red rose- ok ^____^  
  
Seto- O.o U  
  
^_____________________________________________^  
  
red rose- that's the end.....next time, I'll be putting yugi and yami through hell ^___^  
  
red rose- ~ as I float up on a shallow bay, lift me up until the ground gives way, im a California castaway I don't think you wanna fuck with me~ oh..I forgot to say something....PWEEEEZZZZZEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING, YOU NAME IT AND I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and anything will be accepted with love ^____^ and I don't own breaking Benjamin, they're really good though, you should listen to them ^_____^ 


End file.
